


Kinktober 2018: Week Three

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Branding, Dubious Consent, Human Furniture, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: A place for all the Kinktober prompts days 15-22!





	1. Day 15: Forniphilia, Rhack

Honestly, this was a bit of a test.

Jack had been training Rhys’ stamina for quite a while now, but this party would be the ultimate means of determining whether all that had worked.

Rhys stood on all fours between one of the pairs of leather couches in a corner of the party away from the main traffic streaming in from the double doors. Jack stood nearby, ensuring his lover’s safety as well as watching Rhys for signs of weakness. He could see the slight tremble in his limbs from this close but Rhys still held firm, his wrists and ankles held at a steady distance apart by two elegant gold spreader bars.

A bottle of wine and a couple undisturbed glasses sat atop the panel strapped to Rhys’ back, held still by his straight, trained posture. Jack watched people walk by, glancing in disgust or morbid interest in Rhys’ direction but he cared little about their opinions. If they wanted to attend his parties, they’d have to play by his rules.

“Well, if no one’s gonna be brave enough to have a drink with me…might as well be the firs to crack this open.” Jack took a seat in one of the large chairs, leather squeaking underneath his weight as he reached for the wine and corkscrew sitting near the edge of the “table” sitting just above Rhys’ ass. He couldn’t resist a small stroke to his lower’s leather clad cheeks before popping the cork out of the bottle neck.

“You must be thirsty, huh Rhysie? Too bad, though,” Jack addressed his lover’s bowed head. No noise came from behind the gag covering his mouth, and the blindfold made it hard to read Rhys’ expression in any meaningful fashion. The trembling in his legs and arms continued but he still held steady.

“If you make it, though, you’ll be  _handsomely_  rewarded later. Get it?” Jack purred as he sloshed the dark red wine into the glass, gazing at Rhys over the rim. “I’ll be screwing you in all the ways you’ve craving right now, you sicko.”

He could see Rhys’ bulge hanging heavy in his leather shorts, a sure sign Rhys didn’t hate being on display and made to submit like an object. Jack smirked, swirling the wine in his glass before taking a sip of the lukewarm, syrupy liquid.

“Just another couple hours, pumpkin.” Jack nudged the toe of his dress shoe against Rhys bound wrist as he smacked his lips, feeling the alcohol join the amused feeling in his stomach.


	2. Day 15: Intercrural, Overstimulation, Uniforms, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a detective/mob boss AU I haven't posted here yet, but it is up on Tumblr.

Rhys had just been trying to get some information.

The Hyperion was a well-known as one of Jack’s haunts, and if Rhys needed to poke around to get dirt on the mob boss he needed to mix in with the crowd there. Not that it was hard—Rhys was the youngest detective on the force, and an omega at that. Toss a trendy looking jacket over his uniform and he was pretty perfectly masked in with the rest of the dancing and grinding crowd that patronized the Hyperion on a Friday night.

Of course that didn’t mean things went easy for him.

Despite his training, despite years of practice keeping a cool head, he quickly found himself overwhelmed by the miasma of scents and sexuality that seeped into his nose no matter where he went. It’d been awhile since Rhys had been with somebody and though he was on suppressants the tingling in his stomach and thickness in his senses wouldn’t stop. He ordered a shot of vodka hoping it would calm his nerves but it did the opposite, making him even  _more_  susceptible to the scents of the club goers. Eventually he stumbled towards what he hoped was a more secluded part of the club—near the back, where some booths and larger tables sat reserved—hoping to clear his head enough to make this investigation not a  _total_  wash and a black mark on his record.

There, fortunately—or  _unfortunately_ , he was confused as to which anymore—he found Jack. Rather, Jack’s hands grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up from where he’d been hunched over trying to get a hold of himself.

“Well well well,” Jack crooned, voice almost inaudible below the din of the club, “didn’t expect to find you here, pumpkin. Taking in the local color?”

Before Rhys could respond or drag the pieces of his professionalism back into place Jack ushered him towards a black door in the way back. Rhys tensed, suddenly struck with fear Jack was taking him somewhere private so he could intimidate him or hurt him or  _worse_. But all that lay beyond the door was a fairly nice looking set of stairs, and above that another door that led into a small foyer. And that’s where Rhys couldn’t take it anymore.

Later he was probably going to blame the vodka—maybe the bartender snuck something in there—or the fact that he’d been surrounded by young and virile club-goers while suffering his own sexual drought. Whatever the reason he found himself wrapped around Jack the moment they were in private, lips crashing together as he wound his arms around the mob boss’s neck.

Jack didn’t bother rebuking him or shoving him off. He returned Rhys’ passion in equal kind, devouring the young detective’s mouth as he unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the floor below.

“ _Mmm_. Do love me a man in uniform,” Jack purred, tracing his fingers over the holsters belted over Rhys’ chest. “Thought you were gonna get into trouble tonight, sugar?”

Rhys moaned as Jack grasped the strap and tugged, moving him out of the entryway and towards the bedroom. Jack settled on the bed first before he pulled Rhys down atop him, forcing the detective to sit in his lap.

“Think the only trouble you’re gonna be tangling with is  _me_ , though. And good thing.” Jack’s hot breath kissed along his ear, getting Rhys’ already tingling spine shivering for more. “You were getting a little overwhelmed back there. Too much  _heat_  for you?”

“N-No…I can handle a lot more than that…” Rhys whined as Jack’s kept him in place, the alpha’s boner already prominent against his rear.

“Oh I’m sure you can, I’m sure you. But I wanna save the  _main event_  for another time, pumpkin. Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun, though.” Jack reached around Rhys’ to unbuckle his belt, the omega’s badge clinking as it fell aside. He moaned as Jack slid down his uniform pants, pushing them down until they hung just below the knees. Jack’s own pants soon followed and yet, though Rhys was slick enough to feel embarrassed even through the alcohol, the alpha didn’t try to push his cock inside him. Instead, Jack lifted him just enough to slide his shaft between the detective smooth thighs. Rhys turned his head, confused until Jack pressed his thighs closed and thrusted their exposed cocks together.

Rhys hissed and jerked back against Jack’s body, the tingling amplifying tenfold as the alpha started to jerk his cock between Rhys’ thighs, shaft rubbing up against every sensitive part of his genitals. He panted and cringed at the overwhelming feeling, the sexual tension in his stomach wound up in the club finally getting some relief. It was almost  _too_  much, especially with Jack’s huge, possessive hands on his thighs and the way the strap of his holsters was starting to squeeze his chest and rub his nipples into hardness. The omega couldn’t control him as slick and cum leaked out of him, an utter mess in the lap of a hardened criminal and yet in the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. Rhys just wanted the feeling of Jack—rutting up against him, enveloping him in his alpha musk, biting the side of his neck—to not stop until he was done milking himself of need.

But Jack didn’t stop when Rhys finally came, silky release splashing up against the hem of his uniform shirt. No, the alpha was still hard against Rhys’ now-limp cock, and he still rutted in between his thighs so hard Rhys felt they might be rubbed raw. The detective gasped in protest, trying to push himself off of Jack’s lap but the alpha held him still, continuing to fuck his thighs until  _finally_  he came and painted the chafed flesh with warm seed.

“ _Shhh_ , babe, you were great. Everything I imagined you’d be.” Jack answered to Rhys’ gasping moans as he laid him down on his side. The omega’s head spun, leaving him no choice but to lay in Jack’s arms as he stroked his chest and stomach and smirked against the back of his neck.

Rhys let his eyes slide shut and swallowed, trying not to think about just how irrevocably he’d screwed things up.


	3. Day 16: Nipple Play, Frottage, Rhack

Jack couldn’t get enough of Rhys’ nipples.

So much of the omega was sensitive, but the noises Rhys’ made when Jack touched his nipples were  _sublime_. Even through his shirt, Jack could wring perfect little mewls out of him, especially when he took him by surprise.

Rhys was making coffee one morning when Jack sidled up behind him, his hands immediately sliding up into their favorite position—cupping his omega’s chest right through the thin material of his pajama shirt. Rhys’ reaction was instantaneous, and he almost spilled grounds all over the countertop as he gasped and started in his alpha’s embrace.

“ _Jack_ —“ He started to complain as he turned his head to the side, only for Jack’s fingers to pinch down on both of his nipples. He tensed and shivered, biting down on a moan that rolled up his throat. Jack tutted and rested his chin on the omega’s shoulders, looking down at Rhys’ chest. His shirt bunched up where Jack’s fingers worked at his nipples, feeling them up and giving them a little twist.

“Y…You jerk…” Rhys moaned, rubbing his ass back against Jack’s groin as he managed to set his mug down before he dropped it. “You’re not gonna get any coffee if you keep this up…”

“ _Shh_. Babe, coffee can wait until later.” Jack kissed the side of his mate’s neck, his hands traveling down briefly to push them underneath Rhys’ shirt and back up to his shirt. He fingered the little swollen nubs, getting Rhys to grind himself harder against his bulge.

“ _Jack_ …I know you love my chest, but…” Rhys tried turning about in Jack’s arms, only for him to squeeze his chest harder. A little noise of frustration puffed between Rhys’ lips, and he pouted back at his alpha.

“Oh baby, c’mon. I’ll give you what you want, but I’m not keeping my hands off for long,” Jack purred as he relented for a moment to turn Rhys around, only to press him back against the counter. One hand returned to its position under Rhys’ shirt as the other drifted down below the belt, sliding off Rhys’ pajama shorts before pushing down his own boxers.

Jack slipped one thigh between Rhys’ legs as he slotted their cocks together, fisting them both together with a couple short jerks. He captured Rhys’ mouth in a hungry kiss as he squeezed his chest with the hand not busy stroking their cocks, pleasuring Rhys from three points of attack.

It wasn’t hard to get Rhys to come, and the look of his lips and chest all red and swollen from the treatment was enough to push Jack over the edge too. He grunted his pleasure as he left Rhys messy and disheveled—and they’d barely started the morning.

“Can already tell today’s gonna be a fun day, pumpkin,” Jack purred as Rhys looped his arms around his shoulder, “care for a round two?”

“ _Mmm_. Maybe.” Rhys swatted him light on the back of the head. “ _After_ coffee.”


	4. Day 16: Body Worship, Sixty-Nine, Rhack

Rhys noticed Jack poking at himself in the mirror more and more. He tried not to bring it up, unsure if Jack wanted to talk about it—probably  _not_ , considering how tacit he could be about his feelings and insecurities—until he noticed Jack tossing a half-eaten bag of pretzels into the garbage one morning.

That’s when he knew things were serious, and he needed to take action.

“C’mon, pumpkin, really not in the mood—“ Jack grunted as Rhys pushed him down against the bed, winding his eyebrows together as he tried to pull up the hem of his sweater. He tried to stay Rhys’ hands until the younger man sighed and started to unbutton his own shirt.

“Okay, look, I’ll do it first? That good?” Rhys quickly revealed his own torso, tossing his clothes aside before placing his hands on Jack’s shoulders. Hoping maybe taking off his shirt might help disarm Jack enough so Rhys could show how much he appreciated him.

“ _Ugh_. Fine.” Jack leaned back and planted his hands against the bed, allowing Rhys to push his sweater up and over his head until it clung to his biceps. Jack looked off pointedly to the side, annoyed but resigning to letting Rhys do as he pleased.

“Jack…” Rhys trailed his hands down Jack’s body, appreciating the tense muscles in his shoulders and chest, even when they gave way to soft curves in his hips and abdomen. Rhys had never had a problem with Jack’s body—honestly, he’d always preferred it to extremely cut, idealized-looking guys—but if he was feeling weird about it then obviously Rhys needed to up his game and make sure his lover  _knew_.

“Lay back,” Rhys purred as he gently pushed Jack back down against the bed, kissing his frowning face before he turned around and straddled Jack’s shoulders. He looked right down his body, appreciating the terrain of his belly and hips and legs stretching out over the edge of the bed. He pressed a kiss right below Jack’s sternum, gradually inching his way down over Jack’s soft stomach with warm, wet kisses until he reached his waistband. He quickly unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and underwear down just enough to get his cock to spring free.  

Rhys grasped Jack’s upper thigh, enjoying the give of his flesh as he lowered his head to lick the tip of Jack’s cock. He could feel the man’s answering moan behind him, Jack’s hands settling on his hips a moment later.

“If you’re feeling down about yourself…haven’t been doing my job right…” Rhys breathed a moment before he took Jack’s cock into his mouth proper. He hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue up against the shaft as he pushed it past his lips.

After a couple moments Rhys felt the hands on his hips travel around to his groin, unzipping his fly and shifting his pants down below his ass. Rhys moaned around Jack’s cock as he felt a hand slid around his own cock, stroking it off before something warm and wet kissed the tip.

Rhys nearly choked when Jack started to suck him off, a little awkwardly thanks to the position but Jack quickly figured it out, sending a rhythm more or less in tandem with Rhys. He rolled his hips down into Jack’s mouth as he thrusted up into his, their bodies pumping and grinding together.

Rhys managed to get Jack coming first, filling his mouth and leaking down his chin, unable to fully keep his lips shut with Jack also sucking him off. He swallowed roughly, licking any that dribbled down Jack’s softening cock before focusing on pushing his own dow into his lover’s mouth.

Rhys let out a soft yelp as Jack pushed him to the side then onto his back, using gravity now to help bob his head up and down until Rhys too came, splashing all the way up in Jack’s throat. Rhys shivered as he felt Jack’s lips tighten around his shaft, not missing a drop of his come when he pulled off.

“…Really needed that, Rhysie…” Jack panted, wiping his mouth as he looked over his shoulder at Rhys. The young man tucked his chin to his chest, offering Jack a weak thumbs-up.

“You remember how s-sexy you are now?” Rhys smirked, satisfied as Jack turned around to properly look at him him, all previous shame and self-consciousness melted off. Jack leaned his chin against his palm, confident smirk indisputably back to reign on his face.

“All thanks to you, babe.”


	5. Day 17: Masturbation, Seduction, Rhack

Jack had been eyeing this middle manager for a couple of weeks now.

Henderson must know his type, because he just kept sending this long-legged cutie over and over again to read the department reports. He could easily just send them to Jack’s inbox, but  _nah_. Give him the full, in-person treatment. Usually Jack would be annoyed having to entertain the stammering reporting of some loser, but this kid—this  _omega_ —looked fine as hell.

Jack barely even paid attention to what he was saying half the time, so lost in ogling him from head to toe. Jack  _loved_  slender little things like this, with a hint of curves under his dress slacks his hair slicked back like he was trying to prove he wasn’t a  _total_  nerd. But Jack could smell the fanboy on him, and he was  _sure_  if he propositioned the kid he’d have him bent over his desk in no time.

But playing the long-game could, occasionally, be more fun.

Jack was being bold today. He already had his belt unbuckled by the time Rhys walked up to his desk, and as soon as the omega started to speak he untucked his cock out of his boxers.

“Business as usual, huh kitten?” Jack purred, keeping up a totally nonchalant front as he slid slightly lower in his chair, eyes lazily fixed on the omega. Rhys only cleared his throat and nodded, still a little shy even after all these weeks. Well. Let’s see if Jack could fix  _that_.

As Rhys spoke, relating all the dull findings and figures from his department, Jack started to stroke his cock. He moved slowly in complete, up and down motions, enjoying the weight and warmth in his hand—as well as the knowledge Rhys had no clue what he was doing under the desk. He kept his smirk with only the usual lecherous touch, wanting to keep Rhys unawares for as long as possible.

Though the twitch in Rhys’ nostrils as he tried to focus on the report was endearing. Jack knew he must be exuding more than just his baseline of alpha hormones right now. Rhys might not be able to  _see_  his cock but surely he could smell at least a sliver of Jack’s need and arousal. Omegas had a keen sense of smell, after all.

Jack continued to stroke off his cock anyways, wanting to test how long Rhys could last. He noted the twitches in the young man’s expression, and a couple of times he sniffed audibly, like he was clearing a cold. Jack knew better. He knew he was getting to him.

He kept going, not jerking it as fast as he maybe wanted but keeping it slow and measured. Enough that his pheromones would slowly fill the office, and especially the meager space between him and Rhys. His scent, his influence over all those who encountered him, not  _just_ omegas, made him feel powerful—just as his guns and loaders and space station did.

“I…sir…” Rhys suddenly stopped in the middle of the report, lowering the tablet. “If you’d rather me come back later, I can do that?”

“Oh? Why?” Jack chuckled, leaning forward on the hand not currently occupied. “But I have so much fun just listening to you talk.”

“Um…yeah…I can gather…”  _Oh_ , the little red blush on Rhys’ cheeks looked just divine. Had he figured it out already?

“You know…” Jack purred, his hand slowing to a crawl beneath the table in anticipation. “We could have a lot more fun if we did more than just  _talk_ , sugar.”

Rhys’ blush darkened, and he held the tablet closer to his chest like it could shield him from Jack’s looming pheromones.

“I don’t know if that’s… _um_ …I’m on the clock…” The excuses were weak, and Jack could tell Rhys knew it. He smiled wider.

“Hendy won’t ever know, sugar.” Jack squeezed his cock, pre-cum bubbling over the edge. No doubt Rhys could smell it. “C’mon. I’ve read your file. I know you must be  _dying_  for something like this.”

And Rhys was. At least that’s what Jack concluded, once the omega finally circled around the desk to see what the he had been hiding beneath it.


	6. Day 17: Collaring, Orgasm Denial, Rhack

“You getting off on being treated like the bad boy you are?” Jack tutted, shaking his head at the man lying on the floor beneath him. “Well, that’s not gonna do  _at all_ , pumpkin.”

Rhys panted, his throat flexing beneath the collar wrapped around his neck. Jack held the lead taunt, keeping him from laying down completely. He braced himself awkwardly on his elbows, his thighs rubbing together as he tried to catch some friction on his cock. He was  _almost_  there.

“What did I just say? You’re pushing your luck.” Jack tugged Rhys’ collar as he nudged the toe of his shoe in between his thighs, rubbing it against his straining cock. “I don’t think it’d be right to let you get off just yet.”

“But sir—“ Any pleading Rhys had in mind was cut off as Jack pressed the sole of his shoe  _hard_  against Rhys’ cock, the texture of the treads harsh and gritty enough to snap him away from the edge of orgasm. Rhys swore, voice raspy thanks to the collar and the denial strangling him out of his pleasure. “ _Shit_ , Jack—“

“ _And_  bad language?” The CEO sounded amused, even as he pulled Rhys’ lead so hard he forced him into a half-sitting position. He rubbed his shoe all over Rhys’ cock before pressing down where it met his balls. The young man squirmed, trying to put on his best distressed pout.

“Sir,  _please_ …I’m sorry…please, just let me cum,” he whimpered, straining his voice into something truly plaintive. Not speaking to Jack’s mercy—Rhys knew that was a slim chance—but rather the bulge already evident in his pants. Surely if he acted needy enough, Jack would want to  _do_  something with it.

Thankfully it seemed to do the trick, because Jack soon lifted his foot from Rhys’ groin. He even crouched down to grasp Rhys’ chin, pressing a rewarding kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Suppose you  _should_  train a good boy with a mix of punishment and treats, huh?” Jack straightened back up, keeping one hand clenched around Rhys’ leash as the other pulled down the fly of his pants.


	7. Day 18: Latex, Role Reversal, Rhack

Rhys really liked the feeling of the bodysuit against his skin.

Though he would’ve preferred a nice blue design to contrast with the tight black latex, yellow suited him just fine. Besides, color was secondary to how the fabric sucked him in just right, clinging to his thighs and supporting his ass. He felt lithe and limber and  _sexy_ , drawing Jack’s eyes as he walked around him in a tight circle.

“You really are a pretty boy, aren’t you…” Rhys purred as he leaned over Jack’s shoulder, fingers trailing along the back of his chair. Jack wasn’t bound but kept his hands in his lap on Rhys’ command, unable to make the first move nor touch him at all until Rhys said so.

“A lot more well-behaved than I thought you’d be…usually you’re real bad about touching things without permission.” He slid around to Jack’s front, slick and supple in his suit as he stuck his boot right between his spread legs. He pressed his toe forward, feeling the bulge forming in Jack’s crotch. He grunted, his hands lacing tighter in his lap, but he managed to keep his cool. Rhys’ cock twitched within the tight confines of his suit, pleased at Jack’s resolve—and his subservience.

“Okay. I’m bored with the game now,” Rhys said as he settled his boot back onto the floor, only to pull himself up onto the chair a moment later, his knees digging into the seat on either side of Jack’s thighs to bring his crotch almost level with his mouth. Rhys felt thankful most of his height was in his legs. He only had to pull Jack’s head down a little bit to get his lips pressed up against the glossy bulge in his suit.

“There we go…” Rhys tightened his fingers in Jack’s hair as he finally parted his lips to suck against his groin, tongue pressing and lapping against the fabric until it grew wet and shiny. Rhys moaned, latex in the folds of his suit squeaking slightly as he shifted and squirmed atop his lover. Though separated by the thin layer of fabric he could still feel the pressure and pliability of Jack’s tongue working him over, encouraging his cock to full hardness. It had little space to grow with how tight Rhys’ suit was, making him grind his groin against Jack’s mouth to gain more friction.

Coming in such a skin-tight outfit was  _probably_  a bad idea, but with Jack’s expert mouth and lips working it over, Rhys figured it was worth the post-coital shower.


	8. Day 18: Fuck Machines, Rhack

Rhys’ last heat had been a doozy.

Jack wasn’t someone to turn his nose up at sex, but  _man_. Rhys had needed a  _lot_  of sex, and by the time his heat mercifully came to a close his dick felt like it’d been jammed in a toaster. On the contrary, Rhys had come out of it looking fairly refreshed, if a little sore and smelly.

Still, in anticipation of Rhys’ next cycle, Jack had started planning, then building. As much as it stung to admit he needed help, it hurt less if it came from a tool of his own designing.

And sure, Rhys had looked over the legless, miniature loader with the giant poisoning cock grafted onto the front with skepticism, now that he was deep within the climax of his heat he couldn’t get enough of it.

Jack still kept an eye on Rhys—as his did throughout his whole heat, watching for signs of dehydration or exhaustion—from his position reclining against the headboard. His chest rose and fell, recovering from the last intense round of sex, where Rhys had rode him hard into the mattress after Jack wore himself out hammering his knot deep inside the omega. Jack loosely held a glass of water to his lips, watching over the rim as the small robot thrust its cock in and out of Rhys’ loose, well-fucked hole.

The loader was still a prototype, developed only for this one specific purpose, but as Jack observed how well Rhys responded to its movement and pace his mind started drifting to other, more ambitious prospects. Maybe other omegas would be interested in something like this, to break up the monotony of dildos and vibrators.

“You hanging in there, pumpkin?” Jack set the water glass aside and leaned forward, resting his hand atop Rhys’ head. The omega lifted his chin for a moment, his whole body shuddering with the movement of the loader’s thrusts. Jack grinned and inhaled deep of his mate’s scent, sensing his satisfaction even as Rhys kissed his hand with a needy moan.

“Aw, missing daddy’s touch already, huh?” Jack slipped two fingers into Rhys’ mouth, delighting when the omega sucked them. “Well…gimme just a couple minutes more, babe, and I’ll make sure to help that little machine out some.”


	9. Day 18: Xenophilia, Rhack

Rhys should have probably checked that this temple was completely empty before going inside.

Of course, when he’d swept the perimeter with the infrared sensor in his eye and found it clear, he’d assumed he was fine. His OZ kit would protect him from any surprise pockets of gas or poison, and the structure  _looked_  sound enough to not collapse on him. But still. Would it have killed him to be a little more thorough?

Now that he was bound up in the coils of some horrible creature, though, it was kind of too late for that.

Rhys gasped for breath, his legs kicking out uselessly as the muscular coil hefted him up off the ground and squeezed the fight out of his chest. He hung in its grasp, useless, unable to even grab for his gun and without enough leverage to dig the elbow of his cybernetic into the  coil. His cheeks puffed out, pink with stress and fear as a long hiss echoed out from the dark depths of the temple.

“ _Well. What do we have here?”_

A shiver ran down Rhys’ spine as eyes suddenly glowed out of the shadows, shining like bulbs of slitted blue and green. A groan of fear spilled from his tense lips as a head followed the eyes out of the darkness, followed by a neck, shoulders, and—

A surprisingly well-toned torso.

Rhys blinked, a little surprised at himself. The last thing he should be thinking about in such a dire situation was how hot his monstrous captive looked, but well—he wasn’t going to  _lie_  to himself. For a—snake, alien thing?—it didn’t look so bad. Honestly, from the waist up, aside from a couple patches of scales and slightly elongated features, it looked almost human.

“Are you gonna answer me, or just gape like you’re outta breath? You— _oh_.” The alien shook his head, tutting. His black tongue flicked out between his fangs, and as Rhys looked down the coils around him started to relax a tad. He took in a deep breath, though his heart rate picked up when the alien slid closer.

When they got nearly nose to nose—so close that tongue nearly fluttered against his cheek—Rhys realized something was squirming beneath his belt. It felt small and tapered to a point, and he only realized it was the alien’s tail when it wormed into his work pants and dragged them down to his knees.

“H-Hey! Woah,” Rhys spoke up, instinctively trying to squeeze his thighs together even when the alien easily pushed them back apart. “I thought you were gonna eat me?”

“Eat you?” The creature snorted, one clawed hand grasping Rhys’ chin. His tongue flicked out against Rhys’ lips, tasting. “You do look delicious, intruder, but… _nah_. Not gonna eat you.”

“So you’re…you’re just gonna… _oh_.” Rhys tensed as the end of Jack’s tail wrapped around his cock, skin unusually soft for something that looked covered in scales.

“No one’s stumbled in here in so long…aren’t you lucky?” The alien’s other hand rubbed down its stomach, trailing over that body Rhys had been admiring moments ago before its fingers slipped  _inside_. Rhys couldn’t exactly make out what they were doing, but he sure saw the slick, meaty cocks sliding out.

Yeah.  _Cocks_. Plural.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna start you out slow. Don’t wanna break the first new toy I’ve had in forever.” The alien hissed as he pressed closer to Rhys’ bound body, slipping his coils up to give better access to Rhys’ groin. He moaned when the alien’s cocks pressed around his own, the tail slipping away to allow the twin shafts to sandwich that of the hapless explorer’s. His cheeks colored darker, blushing more from pleasure than lack of air now. Rhys felt a little numb as the pulse and twitch of the cocks around his stoked his arousal, leaving him panting as he stared into the endless eyes of his captor. 

“ _Yes_ …you’re much prettier and more responsive than the last one…” The alien’s fangs gleamed as he grinned, tongue winding like a pendulum. “I think I’m gonna  _savor_  you.”


	10. Day 19: Straightjacket, Cock-warming, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon in this one.

Jack had acquired more than just the Atlas company in the takeover.

Honestly, it didn’t totally surprise him that the pretty, well-dressed young man that’d been presented to him as the CEO was little more than a figurehead. In the past, Jack had always been shied away from meeting properly with him, and when he eventually  _did_ , all the executives spoke in his stead. Learning his main job was just to sit still and model for advertisements wasn’t much of a shock.

It didn’t bother Jack, though. In fact, he immediately put the ex-CEO to work.

“You know what, Rhysie? Think you’re really moving up in the world.” Jack kept his palm tightly clamped over the young man’s bare thigh. “This is a  _lot_  better than being ogled by a bunch of decrepit executives, huh?”

Rhys barely whimpered, sitting stiffly  in Jack’s lap, nervous in his hands. The Hyperion CEO had bound him up in a pretty little straightjacket made of shiny black latex. It bound his arms together in front of him, rendering him completely immobile from the waist up. He straddled one of Jack’s upper thighs, kept balanced only by Jack’s hands and the thick cock pushed up inside of him. Gold rings and buckles decorated the jacket, as did a bright yellow Hyperion logo just above the two holes cut-out to expose Rhys’ pecs.

“Not very vocal though. Those guys probably wanted you to keep you mouth shut, hm?” Jack’s other hand drifted up from Rhys’ waist, tracing over the belt running vertically along his sternum. “We’ve gotta work on that, babe. Jack wants to hear just how he makes you feel.”

He shifted his hips, testing. He could feel Rhys shivering as the cock inside of him moved, pushed a little deeper. Jack didn’t mind taking things slow, warming Rhys up to his new destiny as Jack’s perfect toy. Those Atlas creeps had been squandering him, or at least not giving him the ride he deserved. Rhys just needed some time to learn how to keep up with a man like Handsome Jack.

“Easy does it, sugar…” Jack crooned into the young man’s ear as he sensually rolled his hips beneath Rhys’ ass, enough to unbalance him just a bit and forcing him to rely on the pressure of Jack’s palm to stay upright. A smile crawled across his face when a particularly solid thrust finally drew a proper moan out of Rhys’ wet lips.

“There we go. You sound so frikkin’ pretty.” Both of Jack’s hands now moved to grip Rhys’ hips, lifting him up until his cock-head barely sat inside. Jack watched the way his slick hole quivered in anticipation.

“Lets crank it up a notch.”


	11. Day 19: Formal Wear, Public, Rhack

“I swear, this crazy bitch is trying to freeze the nuts off of me.” Jack shivered, chilly even with the dense suiting of his tuxedo covering him from head to toe.

“I dunno if she’s  _trying_ , but…I sure am glad I decided not to wear a ballgown,” Rhys mused, cradling a warm cup of tea as he gazed forlornly at the open bar. He was still debating whether or not to suck it up and grab a drink anyway. Maybe if he acted flirty enough the bartender would go through the trouble of making him a hot toddy.

It definitely felt a good couple degrees cooler than the average ballroom. And the decor—all blue and white and navy—didn’t help much either, though a part of him felt pleased his tuxedo matched the cool theme. Maybe the temperature it was to ensure the large ice sculpture of Aurelia Hammerlock in the center of the ball didn’t melt?

“I’m telling you, she’s got it out for me. She complained about the heater last time she visited Hyperion. This is revenge.” Jack scowled, spying the the baroness’s signature hairstyle above the crowd of guests.

“Hey…even if it’s a little cold, I came here to have a good time. Don’t go getting into any fights,” Rhys admonished, tugging Jack away from the crowd and near one of the smaller stairwells branching off of the main ballroom. Rhys slid his finger over the glossy face of the watch wrapped around Jack’s wrist, feeling how his pulse quickened underneath.

“Oh? What, you gonna warm me up, kitten?” Jack winked, sufficiently distracted as Rhys tucked them both behind the ornate banister, out of sight from the rest of the party.

“If that’ll stop you from making a scene…sure.” Rhys pushed on Jack’s shoulders until he sat upon one of the carpeted steps, his tuxedo tails trailing out between his spread legs. Rhys was happy he’d been able to sway Jack away from the bright yellow tux to a more respectable charcoal black. Accents of gold in the lapel and pocket square looked  _much_  nicer.

Rhys got down on his knees a couple steps below Jack, leaving his head more or less level with his groin. He fiddled with the fly of his pants, drawing it down and letting Jack’s clothed cock push free. Rhys plucked the waistband halfway down, easy to cover up should someone try coming up or down the stairs.

He kissed the side of Jack’s cock, tongue flicking out from between his lips to trail along the skin. The din of the party echoed around them, Aurelia’s high laughter a standout. Rhys felt Jack tense under his hands.

“ _Easy_ …” Rhys murmured, trailing his lips up the side of Jack’s cock to the top, where he took it into his mouth. Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick, distracting Jack from his grudge as Rhys easily pushed half of his length into his mouth.

“ _Ooh_ , kitten,” Jack breathed, hand reaching out to grasp the back of Rhys’ head. Gelled hair crackled under his fingers as Jack pulled him in closer, causing Rhys to brace a knee on a higher step.

It didn’t take long to get Jack coming down his throat, the CEO relaxing as all tension drained out of him. Rhys sucked it all down without spilling a drop, dabbing his lips with his pocket square before deftly tucking it back against his chest.

“Better?” Rhys purred as he zipped Jack back into his pants, only for the CEO’s grip in his hair to tighten and yank him up into a passionate kiss.

“Now? Yes.” Jack licked his lips when he pulled away, patting the side of his head. “Thanks to my little personal heater.”


	12. Day 20: Hot-dogging, Dirty Talk, Rhack

Rhys woke slowly, to the sound of Jack whispering in his ear. And the feeling of his bulge against his ass.

He managed to bite his lip before he let out a moan, keeping quiet. He didn’t want to alert Jack just yet, preferring to play along and listen in to what exactly his boyfriend was saying.

“So…pretty when you’re sleeping… _damn it_ , Rhysie,” Jack hissed into his neck, as he shifted closer. Rhys felt Jack’s fingers brush up against his skin as he tucked down his boxers until the waistband clung to the underside of his ass. Rhys stilled his breath as something warm and thick then rested between his cheeks. A groan rolled against him as Jack started wedged the shaft of his cock in Rhys’ ass, apparently too eager to bother plunging it in all the way.

Not that Rhys minded. He wasn’t sure he could keep quiet if Jack did that.

“I love when you buck and writhe, sugar, but when you’re still and quiet… _god_ …that just does things to me. I wish I could screw you like this.” Jack grazed his teeth against the back of Rhys’ neck, his breath hot and heavy as he barely resisted biting down. Rhys tensed, his fingers clenching minutely into the sheets near his mouth, trying to remain stoic lest Jack stop rutting his cock between his cheeks, just shy of were he really needed it.

“My beautiful boy…resting all nice and peaceful…I just can’t keep my hands off of you. You’re such an irresistible little treat.”

Jack grasped him by the hip with the hand not holding his cock in place, thrusting harder. Rhys could hear the way his boyfriend’s pants and groans started to build as he worked himself up to orgasm. It almost surprised him—usually Jack required a lot of foreplay and could hold out pretty long, even with his age and Rhys’ best efforts, but now he sounded on the verge of coming after such a short while.

_Was…was he really that sexy while he slept_? He always thought he looked pretty shabby in the morning. But Jack was humping him like he was some kind of transcendentally seductive sleeping beauty.

Rhys managed to tuck the knuckle of his hand into his mouth, teeth biting down as his own cock flushed hard and red.  _God_ , he needed to touch himself but he couldn’t, and Jack kept his hand firmly on his hips without reaching around to stroke him off. Probably not wanting to risk waking Rhys up yet but— _damn it_ , he wanted him to.

By the time Jack finally came, wedging his cock snugly between Rhys’ cheeks and releasing all over the quivering flesh he couldn’t take it anymore and let out a sudden groan around his knuckle. He shifted, the palm of his hand jutting down to grind against his groin.

Jack froze behind him, his hand gripping tightly on his hips. Rhys kept his hand cupped around his cock, cover blown, waiting for his lover to react.

“…Pumpkin? You awake?”

“Y…Yeah…” Rhys finally replied when he dislodged his knuckle from his teeth, blush darkening in his cheeks as he looked over his shoulder. “I kind of… _um_ …have been…”

Jack blinked, his surprised expression slowly shifting back into interest. His hand slipped over Rhys’ hip,  _finally_  putting the pressure he needed onto his cock.

“Well…suppose I should finish what I started, huh?”


	13. Day 21: Suspension, Food Play, Rhack

Rhys hung only a foot or so off of the ground but with the binders holding his arms behind his back and his legs together, he couldn’t move much even if he wanted to. His head was held up in a similar fashion, with a leather sling beneath the back of his skull preventing any pain in his spine. Which was good because…Jack really was taking his time.

Rhys hung completely undressed and exposed beneath Jack’s eyes. A chair stood  pulled up half underneath his body, allowing Jack to sit as if Rhys’ body was a table. And indeed that’s what Jack was using him as.

Jack had never made sushi for Rhys before but apparently he had a talent for it, considering he’d delicately sliced up all these pretty little pieces of fish while Rhys was hanging. His skin twitched where the cold fish and rice met his skin, still shivering from when Jack had lovingly placed each piece on different parts of his body, from his chest all the way down to his hips. He’d even garnished them with citrus and cucumbers cut into flowery shapes.

“Rhysie…you look so damn delicious.  _Mmm_.” Jack groaned, forgoing any kind of utensils as he reached for a piece of meaty, maroon fish rested in the hollow just above Rhys’ hip. He tilted his head to the side, watching Jack lick his lips as he lifted the delicate morsel. A little moan spilled from Rhys’ lips as he watched Jack eat, his stomach gurgling and groin tingling with confused feelings of hunger and arousal.

“Even tastier served atop you, kitten.” Jack leered down upon him, eyeing another piece of sushi, this time right besides Rhys’ nipple. But instead of reaching out with his hand, he instead bent over, using only his lips and tongue to pick it up in his mouth.

Rhys moaned as Jack took his time, chewing slowly right up against his chest before pressing the flat of his tongue against his nipple once he’d finished. The bonds swayed slightly as he shivered, arching up his chest as best he could against Jack’s mouth, desperate for more friction.

“Careful…” Jack purred as he finally lifted his head and looked up towards Rhys. “Wouldn’t want to disrupt such a perfect table-setting.”

Rhys whimpered, peeking the tip of his tongue out through his lips. He looked up at Jack,adopted his most needy expression as he parted his lips.

“Aw, you want a treat, baby?  _Hm_ …let’s see…” Jack’s hand hovered over Rhys’ body, before plucking a piece of shrimp up off of his trembling belly. It grumbled with hunger even as below his cock twitched with life.  _Whatever_. He could deal with that afterwards.

“There we go…” Jack murmured as he lifted the sushi to Rhys’ open lips, pressing it slowly inside. Rhys groaned in pleasure, the food as wonderfully as anything else Jack made. The sweet, slightly iron taste of the shrimp melted with the slight vinegar tang of the rice, delighting on Rhys’ tongue as he chewed and swallowed it down.

“Guess it  _is_  more enjoyable if we share, huh?” Jack cupped the side of Rhys’ face, now looking hungry for something a lot more tantalizing than just the meal laid out in front of him.


	14. Day 21: Branding, Bukakke, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub/Noncon in this one.

The brand on Rhys’ chest was just beginning to heal.

Most of the scabbed over blisters had flaked off a few days ago, leaving raise, dark pink skin in their wake. It sat right at the top of his sternum, expanding gingerly with the movement of the ribs beneath his skin. The extra-large Hyperion shirt hung off of his shoulders, barely clinging to his skinny frame and showing off a lot of pale flesh to Jack’s searching eyes.

Rhys looked far from the classy, well-dressed Atlas CEO Jack had won in the merger. But that was all part of the plan. He had to break Rhys down, force him to forget all about his previous life, before he could build him back up just the way he wanted.

But there was one more finishing touch he needed to add before that could begin.

“Stay still, sugar,” Jack growled as he rested his hand atop Rhys’ head, stroking though the loose hair laying limp against his skull. He needed a shower and some sleep. But it would have to wait just a little bit longer.

Jack unzipped his pants, his belt already unbuckled and hanging from his waistband. He took his cock in hand, noticing as Rhys’ eyes followed the movement as he started to stroke himself off.

Rhys hadn’t showed much interest, sexual speaking, in Jack, but he figured the kid was just getting used to the idea of his new life as Hyperion’s property. A little prudishness could be expected. He could wash that away soon enough.

“The more of myself I get on you, the better you look.” Jack grinned wider, speeding up his thrusts. Rhys continued to sit, though his eyes fluttered shut. Perhaps knowing what was about to happen.

He still flinched when Jack came, painting his chin, neck, and upper chest with strands of cum. A couple drops landed on the healing brand, wrenching a pained moan out of him. He lifted his hand to touch, shying away when he accidentally brushed a finger up against one splash of cum.

Jack sighed through his orgasm, admiring the mess he’d turned his new prize into. Branded, dripping with cum, body utterly marked by him through and through. Satisfied, Jack tucked his cock into his pants and lifted Rhys up off of the floor and into his lap.

He went with little struggle and only a slight hiss of pain, already understanding his place beneath Handsome Jack’s control.


	15. Day 22: Threesome, Cuckolding, Rhackothy

Timothy was a dead man.

Though he’d harbored a crush on Rhys for years, he’d never thought to  _act_  on it outside of his fantasies. Mostly because Jack would strangle the life out of him if he ever knew or found out about his feelings. So he’d kept them locked away and tried to act as professional around his boss’s mate as he could.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t considered that Rhys might feel the same way.

He tried to resist at first when Rhys came onto him, making his intentions absolutely obvious as he pressed his body close and slid his arms around Timothy’s neck—in  _Jack’s office_ , no less. He’d just wanted to pop in and give his mission debriefing, only to find Rhys lingering there instead of Jack, and well—things had just devolved from there, until Rhys had him pinned against the edge of the desk. Tim felt helpless beneath those grasping hands and greedy tongue, unable to push Rhys off thanks to the needy pheromones flooding over him. Soon enough he started to reciprocate, eventually flipping their positions to pin Rhys up against the desk instead. He’d just started to devour the omega’s neck when the sudden sound of the office door opening sent a bolt of cold terror right to his groin.

“Well well well…what do we have here?” Honestly, Tim was a little surprised Jack took the time to say anything before shooting him dead. He let out a whimper of fear and shut his eyes tight, preparing for the inevitable as the sound of footsteps clinked closer.

Much to his surprise, however, not a moment later another pair of arms were encircling around his waist and dragging him up against a wall, sturdy body.

“Looks like my nasty, slutty little mate is up to no good…and with my body double, no less? Oh my.” Jack feigned shock as he breathed against Timothy’s ear, sandwiching the hapless man between himself and Rhys. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“ _Mmm_ , what are you gonna do, daddy?” Rhys purred, sliding his hands up and down Timothy’s chest, seemingly unperturbed by the appearance of his mate. “You gonna punish us?”

“Maybe, sugar, maybe. We’ll start with the poor sucker you roped into your little scheme, though.” Jack slid his hands to Timothy’s hips, untucking the man’s sweater out of his waistband. Tim let out a confused noise, still unsure what the hell was happening, when Rhys lifted his hands to cup his cheeks, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Tim didn’t really understand what kind of game Rhys and Jack were playing between each other and what exactly he’d done to deserve getting caught up into it, but with a hand grasping towards his half-hard cock and a sweet omega kissing him senseless, he decided to stop worrying about it for now.


	16. Day 22: Impact Play, Handjobs, Rhack

Rhys had been acting a little more pushy than usual when it came to his morning routine. Jack wasn’t quite done brushing his hair by the time Rhys tried to worm his way into the bathroom, and after the third time he had to tell Rhys to be  _patient_  Jack decided he wasn’t gonna take the verbal hint.

That’s how Rhys ended up seated on the edge of the bathtub, legs spread out as Jack smacked his thighs with the flat end of the hairbrush.

“You’re a little brat, you know?” Jack shook his head as he laid a smarting blow against his flesh, watching it ripple from the impact. Faint red marks were already starting to appear on Rhys’ skin just below the hem of his rucked up pajama shorts. And though he let out little whimpers whenever Jack smacked the brush across his thighs he quickly noted the growing tents in his pants that couldn’t just be played off as morning wood.

“Incredible…you don’t even have the shame to hold back when I’m supposed to be punishing you,” Jack tutted, setting the hairbrush on the rim of the bathtub and peeling down his boyfriend’s shorts. Rhys hissed as the fabric brushed up against his tender skin, then groaned when Jack grasped his cock and started to jerk him off.

Rhys’ toes curled against the bathroom tile, fingers reaching up to grasp tightly into Jack’s sweater. He bucked up a little into Jack’s hand, trying not to lose his balance and topple into the bathtub while also grinding his cock into his boyfriend’s grip.

Rhys came easily, splashing against Jack’s palm. He panted, looking up as Jack leaned over him, pressing a rough kiss against his lips as he wiped his hand against the side of the tub.

“Good thing you haven’t showered yet, huh baby?” He snickered as he reached over and turned on the water, before pulling Rhys’ shorts the rest of the way down his legs.


End file.
